eternumrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbingers
Lords of Creation ;After the Dawn The Harbingers are amongst the most powerful beings in the known universe, second only to the Creator. Heralded as the Lords of Creation, each Harbinger was charged by the Creator to hold dominion over one of the four planes of existence. Mortals refer to these ethereal beings as gods, or titans. ;The Four Planes Since the discovery of the Ulendrum, the wisest historians and philosophers of Ythanica have long been in agreement of the existence of the four planes: the sky and the heavens, the overworld, the underworld, and the void, each with its own ruling titan. Eranor Eranor, considered the mightiest of the titans, is the Father of Light. He is charged with dominion over Eternum, the kingdom of the sky and the heavens. He keeps sacred the horizon and the dawn. Eranor most frequently takes the form of a magnificent dragon, as brilliant and terrible as the dawn itself. Eranor always kept one secret from the other Lords of Creation: magic. Eranor would never risk his power at the hands of another titan. For he alone was granted this gift from the Creator, and he alone was fit to wield it. For millennia, Eranor kept this power safe. Though Yrelia kept to the Earth, entranced by the beauty of life, Malythas grew jealous of Eranor's superior strength. He took Eranor's magic as an affront to his pride, and he did not hesitate to make his intentions clear: he desired the power. All the while, in secret, Xarymir desired magic for himself. When in physical form, Eranor wields Dawnbringer, Broadsword of Retribution. Malythas Malythas was once the Warden of Evil. Charged by the Creator to police the realm of Brimrock and keep the armies of the underworld at bay, Malythas believed his position to be beneath him. Always he looked to the skies and felt great jealousy of his brother, Eranor. Malythas was obsessed with learning the secrets of magic, to become Eranor's equal. For milennia he watched from the depths, his hatred burning within him. Unable to satiate his fear any longer, Malythas began to siphon the dark powers of the underworld. To his dismay, he could not absorb the strength to conjure the light magic of his brother Eranor, but he was able to conjure a different kind: blood. Fearful of Eranor's wrath and retribution, Malythas stored his new knowledge in a book. He authored the Ulendrum, and within its pages filled his malice and strength. Malythas hid the Ulendrum in the overworld, the realm of mortals. It was his hope that a human would discover the book and fall to its power, becoming a servant of the dark titan. Ever he watched from the underworld, seeking the opportunity to usurp his kin. Malythas is the wielder of Malevolence, Waraxe of Darkness. Xarymir Xarymir is considered the wisest of the titans and was charged by the Creator to hold dominion over the void. Xarymir is the Keeper of Knowledge, obsessed with learning the secrets of creation. It is for this reason that he grew jealous of Eranor, much like his brother, Malythas. Xarymir does not seek power. Unlike Malythas, he desires to uncover the secrets of magic solely to further his knowledge. Xarymir was the one titan to learn of the existence of the Ulendrum. It is for this reason that he sent his servants, the voidwalkers, to search for it. Xarymir seeks to recover the book and use it to increase his knowledge. Xarymir is the wielder of Prophecy, Scepter of Fate. Yrelia Yrelia is the Guardian of Life. The kindest of the titans, she was charged with the protection of the overworld. She is entranced by life, appreciative of its finality. Her immortal existence is a blessing and a curse; she knows this. Yrelia sees that the beauty of life is that it is fleeting - the finite nature of moments in time creates value. Though her existence is everlasting, moments fade like sand in a sea of eternity. It is for this reason she desires to defend life and grant mortals the gift of living, and she is perhaps the sole titan to reject the pursuit of knowledge or power. Yrelia's humility is not without consequence, however. Her stance on power has allowed Malythas and Xarymir to pollute her realm with the undead and the voidwalkers, yet she cannot bring herself to kill them. This is the great paradox of Yrelia, mother of the Earth and Guardian of Life. In her physical form, Yrelia wields Serenity, Hammer of Order.